


Cursed Twins

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Gods, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Seduction, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: After offending Hecate, Apollo and his twin sister Artemis are cursed to an unusual fate.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing either of them saw as they opened their eyes was the bright blue sky hanging overhead alongside the blinding sunlight. The first thing their heard was the chirping of birds as they fluttered between the trees around them as they shielded their eyes. The first thing they felt was a dull ache all over their bodies.

"What the hell did Hecate put in that drink?" Apollo asked with a groan, immediately regretting challenging the goddess of magic to a drinking contest.

"It wasn't the drink" his twin sister grumbled rubbing her eyes behind him. "You kept throwing insults at her. Why else would she snap a curse at us?"

"Oh right, that's what happened" Apollo remembered. "She cheated. I knew I could drink her under the table!"

"As I recall you were trying to get you both "under that table" as you put it." The twins pushed themselves off the ground into sitting positions, each rubbing their temples trying to shake the throbbing headaches inflicted upon them. Artemis cursed in Greek as she scowled. "You were the one she was mad at, why did I have to suffer alongside you?"

"I think you leapt to my rescue" Apollo recalled stretching his slender neck as he peered around to face his sister. "Which, by the way, I'm extremely grateful fo…"

His words stopped short as he found himself staring at someone who wasn't his sister. Instead he was lean, muscular, handsome young man with stark red hair, a maroon leather quiver strapped across his toned back with a matching belt and blue loin cloth covering his waist, matching maroon boots completing the light and agile look. His bow lay beside his callused hands as he rolled his broad shoulders, turning on the spot to face the god of music with a face of sharp features and powerful blue eyes.

Apollo felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as a rush of blood went straight to his groin. _This dude is hot as hell._ Any other day he'd immediately start hitting on the handsome mortal before him but he had other priorities to focus on. _He's not Artemis._

The young man locked eyes with the god and reared back in shock, surprised to find him sitting their. "Who are you?" He asked leaping to his feet, drawing the bow string aiming a silver arrow at his face.

"Who am I?" He asked indignantly, gob-smacked that the guy wouldn't recognize him. "Who am _I_? Who are you? Where's Artemis? _Who am I?_ How do you not know who I am?"

"I've never seen you before in my life!" The man shouted angrily, tightening the bow string. "Now tell me who you are! Where's my brother!"

"Dude, Who should know who I am" Apollo repeated, unwilling to believe the mortal can't recognize someone as famous as him. "The music maestro? Sun chariot? I play karaoke every night in every club in the world." He looked up to see the man's gaze wavering, snapping his fingers as he decided "I know. A haiku that'll jog your memory. _A handsome man, draped in Sunlight, oh how my heart…_ "

"Apollo?" The handsome stranger interrupted narrowing his gaze. He sighed in relief. _Thank chaos, thought I was going crazy_ , he thought picking himself up off the floor. The man continued to stare lowering his bow, his expression one of disbelief. "How… How are you...? What the Hades…?"

"Relax, I get it a lot" Apollo smiled broadly. "One can't be too famous without getting so much attention and it gets to the point people are just in awe of seeing me. And may I just say, you look like a really strapping young man but I don't really have time to get aquianted…"

"Wait, What?" The stranger blinked, suddenly looking down at himself as if seeing his body for the first time. His eyes bulged out of their socket as he saw the muscles and the posture, his breath becoming sharp and fast. "Oh no. No no no no no, this can't be happening!" He cried running over to a nearby stream a few feet away. He peered into the water and gasped staring at his own reflection. "Oh chaos no, this CANNOT BE HAPPENEING!"

Apollo was surprised by the strangers reaction, his blow furrowing as he watched him examine himself in abject horror. "Dude" she called out calmly. "You look great. Believe me, if I didn't have to find my sister I'd be all over this right now."

"Apollo, it me!" The man screamed turning back to face him. " _I'm_ Artemis!"

The god paused, about to dismiss the claim until he saw a familiar look in the young man's eyes. The same look his sister would always shoot him when he was larking around she wanted him to pay attention for once in his life. "Sis?" He asked, peering closer at the new face discovering more and more striking similarities the more he stared. "You look…different. How did…?"

Artemis, now in this new male body, paced the clearing frantically on the verge of hyperventilating. "What the hell did she do? What the Hades did Hecate do to us?"

"Us? I'm perfectly fine" Apollo told her before he caught his own reflection in the stream. Staring back at him was a sharp pointed face with big round eyes and long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, a feminine body with a perfectly toned stomach and slim arms and thighs, pale white skirt and fabric covering her breasts looped around the back of her neck with golden bracelets and thigh high boots. The young woman looked absolutely stunning as Apollo realized she was in fact _him_. "Damn, I look better than fine" he complimented himself, smiling in admiration at Hecate's work.

Artemis examined the muscular body he was now inhabiting, his fists clenching as he tried to will himself back to normal. "Crap! The magic must've made us mortal too. I can't change back. Oh chaos, I cannot be stuck in this…disgusting form!"

"Chill out sis" Apollo said still admiring her figure, running her hands along her curves and through her hair, her tough hot against her pale skin. _Do all women feel like this?_ She thought. Her body seemed more sensitive than she was used to. It was like she was… already hyped up on hormones. _Holy crap I'm turning myself on? That is so…hot!_

"Apollo! Focus!" Artemis shouted snapping him out of his inner thoughts.

"Jesus, sorry. It's not my fault you can't appreciate the handsome form you've scored. Seriously, you look so delicious if you weren't my sister I'd be eating you up like it was thanksgiving. And then have myself for dessert. Damn, Remind me to thank Hecate for whatever curse she threw on us."

"She did this to punish you, Jackass!" He reminded her, frustrated at how irritating this female Apollo was being. He picked up his bow and stormed out into the woods in a huff. "Forget it. I'm going to find my hunters. This clearing shouldn't be very far from the camp we set up. We'll regroup and figure out how to reverse it."

Apollo rolled her eyes as she watched the tall figure stomp away, sitting back on a rock. "Relax, this is Hecate we're talking about. Yeah, the spell was meant for me, meant to teach me a lesson, which means all we have to do is wait a day or two and it'll wear off on its own. This isn't my first time in a bra." She glanced down at her busty chest, cocking a smile. "Well, at least this time they aren't wrinkled and sagging." She shuddered at the unpleasant memory.

Artemis paused looking back, resisting the urge to ask so many questions before deciding against it and soldiering on. "Fuck this. Do what you want. But if I'm not back to my normal self by the end of the week there will be hell to pay!"

The two gods parted ways, the hunter disappearing into the bushes while the musician reclined in the clearing enjoying the beautiful day they were having. After a few minutes of peaceful silence Apollo was greeted by the arrival of another young woman emerging from the overgrowth. "Oh, hello" the girl in a silver grey jacket and camo pants said, startled to find anybody out in these woods. "Who are you?"

Apollo stared back at the attractive young woman, recognizing her as part of his sisters hunters. She was about to introduce herself as the god Apollo when a sly thought suddenly struck her. "I'm…lost" she told her, putting on a convincing act of the damsel in distress. "I don't know where I am. I just went for a walk and then got chased by this…monster."

"It okay" the girl told her shouldering her bow. "I'm phoebe. We have a camp a mile or so back this way. If you'd like you could come with me. We can keep you safe until you figure out where you're going?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful" Apollo replied beaming, leaping to her feet to follow the huntress into the woods eager to join their camp. She cast an eye around looking out for their fearless leader all the way, knowing she'd get into so much trouble the moment Artemis realizes her brother had finally after all these years successfully infiltrated her little posse.


	2. Chapter 2

Being in a woman's body was like a dream come true for the god of music.

After becoming aquatinted with the hunters at their camp Apollo was led to a secluded lake where the girls were taking the opportunity to bathe in peace, unaware the horny sun god was slyly ogling them from the sidelines as he too stripped out of his own attire and entered the water alongside them. Staring at a group of sexy naked girls and getting away with it was a thrill, but doing it while also wearing the body of a sexy attractive young woman himself was too good to be true. And to his fortune, he was even more smoking hot in her birthday suit with luscious plump breasts and a tight smooth arse to match.

_I've died and gone to Elysium. Hades, don't let this day end._

Before he could attempt to seduce any of these hot girls however, he had to explore this new body of his first. Fortunately the lake sat next to a cliff face where a gorgeous waterfall careens down into the clear water, white spray showering everyone in the area glistening in the sunlight. But what suited Apollo's needs was the small alcove hidden behind the wall of sparkling water offering a place for him to sit out of sight from the rest of the group. He normally was so self conscious about such acts he was about to perform but he prided himself on his skills and refused to let himself be seen fumbling around learning how to please the female form.

He swam under the waterfall and hoisted himself onto a swallow rock pool, sitting on the edge glancing around for privacy. The water rose a few inches from this swallow seat, his slender new legs dangling down into the deeper lake gentle kicking under the surface. His skin was much more soft and sensitive in this new body, each drop of water sending tingles down his spine. Thinking about the potential it had turned him on, his lady nipples becoming hard and tingly on his new breasts.

"Okay then" he grinned looking down at his naked body. "Let's see what we can do."

Starting at his most sensitive areas first because they were begging to be touched, Apollo reached up and wrapped his hand around his right boob. The moment his palm pressed against his flesh he moaned, his voice coming out high and squeaky. Pleasure shot through his chest making him jump. _Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this_ , his dirty mind said excitedly as he did the same with his other hand. He kneaded his breasts slowly with both palms, fingers squeezing gently as they rolled over his chest in circles before carefully pinching the nipples. He bit his lip as a loud moan escaped his throat, blood rushing to his groin where he began feeling a dull throb of need in his new intimate area. He looked down down at his smooth body as he pleasured it, feeling the heightened sensations stimulating his senses.

_Do all women feel this way? No wonder they can't get enough of me._

Apollo's hands moved reluctantly away from his boobs to explore more parts of his skin, stroking his slender neck and collarbone, sliding down his slim waist, brushing over his arms and legs, weaving his fingers through his long ponytail. He leant back sighing lustfully, the ache in his crotch insistently now, so much so he felt like he was going to die if he didn't touch it. Throwing caution to the wind he plunged a hand between his thighs, intending to simply stifle the itch like he would do on any other occasion when he felt the urge to masturbate.

He wasn't prepared for the intensity of his sensitivity. The second his fingertips brushed his clit the god screamed, pleasure igniting inside him erupting into a premature orgasm. His hands clamped across his mouth quickly muffling the cries as his body quaked with aftershocks, his breathing rapid exhaling through his nose waiting for the pleasure to subside. When it did the god was panting and sweaty. "Fuck, I wasn't expecting that!" He glanced down cautiously between his legs, the pulsing lips taunting him asking for more. He was suddenly nervous, hesitant to venture back down there. But the orgasm was like a drug, one hit and he was hooked. He needed more.

Pulling his feet up to spread his legs further opening his delightful new flower wider, Apollo took a moment to admire the welcoming dripping pussy. He was truly blessed with this curse. Licking his fingers slowly, savoring the anticipation, he cautiously brought his hand back to his vagina to trace circles around the edge, drawing closer and closer until he was teasing his folds. He risked flicking his clit once, the motion making his voice squeak and his hips jerk, clamping his palm against the entrance afraid he'd cum again before he was ready. He other hand supported him behind his back, those beautiful breasts rising and falling with each shallow breath as he rubbed himself slowly. He could already sense another orgasm approaching.

"Fuck this feels so good" he whimpered closing his eyes, losing himself to the amazing pleasure bombarding his system.

"Do you always play with yourself like this?" A voice asked.

Apollo looked up to see a beautiful young woman swimming towards him. He had to take a moment to recognize the hunter who'd shown her round the camp, but once the buzz had faded from his brain the name Phoebe returned to him. "Do you always interrupt people when they're masturbating?" He fired back coyly, not embarrassed in the slightest.

The dark haired hunter rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up onto the rocks opposite him, water running down her own naked body as she sat comfortably. "If you must know I was hoping to get some time to myself back here" she told him, still seeing the gorgeous blonde girl Hecate's magic had turned the god into.

"Private alone time?" The god smirked, his large eyes scanning her spellbinding body. "So I'm not the only one feeling… _frisky?_ " Phoebe said nothing as she looked back at him, but he saw the tell tale flush in her cheeks indicating he was right. The Norns sun god decided to switch on the charm as he said confidently "well, since we both had the same idea maybe we can help each other."

"Help each other?" She asked skeptical. He gave her a suggestive look and she realized what he had in mind, breaking into a chuckle. "Thanks, but I barely know you. I don't know what you might have heard but we're not some sorority of Aphrodite girls who hook up every night. Lady Artemis has strict rules about consorting in those desires and while its allowed to a certain extent, we don't make a habit of jumping into bed with people we find in the forest."

"Who said anything about a bed?" Apollo replied innocently. He indicated to the secluded cove and winked. "We can just have some fun right here. No one will know, not even lady Artemis." Phoebe shook her head, so the god changed tactics. "Alright. No fooling around. We can still do what we came here to do though. We're both consenting adults, right?"

The young woman watched as Apollo returned to the act of rubbing his clit with his hand, reclining back on his elbow sighing with pleasure as his fingers probed the virgin entrance of his new body. Phoebe watched curiously fascinated by the new girl, her eyes never leaving the sight of her dripping vagina as she slipped her own hand between her thighs to begin adding some friction to her own pussy. Apollo looked over to see the girl touching herself, her chest rising and falling as her breathing became more and more labored. _This is so hot_.

After a minute of the two girls touching themselves the god risked another shot at seducing the young hunter by offering a game. "How about a wager? First one to orgasm has to eat out the other one until they climax."

"You don't give up, do you" Phoebe retorted.

"Not in my nature" he replied. "But you haven't said no. So…do we have a bet?"

She stared back at the challenging god, biting her bottom lip as she pictured herself between the new girls long slender legs. The image turned her on and made her wetter than she was already. "Artemis would kill me" she mumbled under her breath, increasing the friction on her clit.

Apollo took note and took it as confirmation, plunging his fingers inside his pussy thrusting into the tight soaking hole. "Oh Chaos that feels good" he whispered breathlessly, fucking himself with renewed vigor. He used to pride himself in how well he could pleasure a woman, but being on the reviving end of the same pleasure was overwhelming. The experience was new and it wasn't long before he was on the verge of another premature climax as he speared his cunt with two fingers.

Across from him Phoebe was taking it a little slower, her attention more focused on the panting blonde losing her mind. She appeared naïve, inexperienced like she'd never masturbated before. The sight amused her and made her slightly hot, the idea she could teach this girl how to pleasure herself properly a sexy idea. Wishing the space of a minute the attractive girl screamed in escasty as she came in her hand, her juices spraying out into the water like a fountain as she collapsed onto her back heaving. "Wow" she said in astonishment, pausing in her ministrations of her own pussy. "Never expected you to be such a squirter."

"Neither did I" Apollo whispered as he regained his breath, smiling from the buzzing orgasm he brought himself to. Once the pleasurable high passed he pushed himself up to looked over at the staring hunter, smiling broadly as he looked her over. "I guess I lose" he said in mock disappointment.

Phoebe got very hot under the collar as she felt the girls lustful gaze upon her, her mouth growing dry as she contemplated exploring her body more thoroughly before shaking her head. "We can't" she said insistently. "Lady Artemis would never allow it. You'll have to find someone else who can…"

She was interrupted by a splash, looking back to find the girl gone as the water rippled around her knees. She looked around for her but the cove seemed empty, as if she just left abruptly. But before Phoebe could decide to go looking for her she felt something wrap around her ankle. Her eyes peeled down into the clear water to see the young blonde swimming up to greet her, her stunning face breaking the surface as she used the hunter's legs to pull herself up smiling. "Lady Artemis isn't here right now" the girl reminded her lifting her body up to catch the girl in a steamy passionate kiss.

Apollo was so confident in his kiss Phoebe couldn't help but feel the need to return it, making out with the girl she had no idea was a god as said Olympian rand his hands over her naked body, enjoying the feeling of her round breasts and soft curves before lowering back into the water to drop his head down her toned stomach. His lips trailed kissed down her body and along her thighs as he carefully spread the hunter's legs apart, revealing her delicious flower to him as he licked his lips. "A bet's a bet" he grinned, sliding in between those gorgeous thighs confidently.

Phoebe tried to resist the girls advances, but once those soft lips kissed her clit and pushed her folds apart to invade her with her long slender tongue the dedicated hunter wavered. Her breath caught in her throat and her back arched, her fingers clawing at the wet rock face as she stifled a moan. The girl lapped up her juices and explored her deeply, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body until she was a whimpering mess, her hips buckling begging for more attention. The blonde hooked her palms under her thighs and lifted her off her seat to guide her gently into the water like a serpent.

"Oh dear gods" Phoebe whispered, her will breaking as she sank into the water with a sigh of lust. "Forgive me Lady Artemis" she apologized as she gave into temptation and submerged under the surface where her cries would be drowned out along with her pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis was still fuming as she paced around the woodland, distracting herself with tracking an animal she believed to be a deer. Usually the hunt would be swift but right now Hecate's curse had rendered her mortal on top of trapping her in the form of a male. She had to continuously resist the urge to vomit as she tried lightly along the cold ground.

After she'd left her idiot brother she meant to seek out her followers. But after she found the camp she grew too ashamed and humiliated to face them like this and decided to hide out in the trees instead until it wore off. Hopefully Apollo had stumbled into a ditch and knocked himself unconscious being too preoccupied with his own appearance. If not she'll happily do it herself.

As she tracked the deer she tested the skills in this new body. If it was to be permanent she had to be sure she could hunt as well as usual. Thankfully his senses were as sharp as ever and she spotted her target several hundred meters away. Drawing her bow she was suddenly struck with another wave of discomfort in her lower abdomen. She'd been fighting the unfamiliar aching all day and refused to let it distracted her as she let fly an arrow, following after it when she witnessed it fall to the ground. In a few long strides she reached the fresh carcass…only to find two arrows sticking out of its heart.

_Another hunter?_

Artemis didn't have time to flee before the competition arrived, stepping out of the bushes with her bow drawn. "Who are you?" The black haired girl asked pointing a silver arrow towards the goddess. Artemis froze seeing the familiar sight of her own lieutenant glaring back at her in her grey camouflage clothing. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the strange man wavering before her. "Do I know you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Thalia Grace" Artemis said in greeting, an uncomfortable new twinge erupting in her body as she found herself looking over the young teen girl. For the first time in her life she realized just how attractive the daughter of Zeus was with her dazzling eyes and raven hair and soft curving body… _what the hell is wrong with me?_ Her mind screamed snapping her out of her trance. "It's me, Artemis" she said quickly, deciding it would be simpler to explain the situation rather than avoid it any longer.

Thalia hesitated lowering her bow as she took a step closer to the young man, examining his face more closely. Somehow she saw the goddess in her. "Lady Artemis? How..? What happened to you?"

"My brother" Artemis scowled sighing in relief, though the discomfort only seemed to grow the closer the two girls came together. Ignoring the rising ache in her body the goddess explained "he insulted Hecate and in response she put a curse on him, altering his appearance to that of the opposite sex. I got caught in the curse and now am trapped like this disgusting male."

The lieutenant had seen a lot of things being a demigod but to her credit was able to hold a straight face as she took in the new information. "So you're a guy and Apollo's become a girl?" She clarified. She turned back to Artemis suddenly asking her "he wouldn't happen to be blonde, skinny with big fling eyes would he?"

Artemis looked back quizzically before a thought occurred to her. "Oh no, he hasn't…" she groaned.

"Yeah, I thought there was something weird about that new girl" Thalia sighed. "Phoebe found her this morning and brought her to the camp. She immediately started hitting on everyone and serenading a few of the girls. Should've known."

"I am going to murder him!" Artemis shouted kicking a tree. "I swear, if he has touched any of my girls…" she snarled, the thought churning her stomach. Except when the image of her brother in this new body cavorting with her hunters entered her mind her body opted for a different reaction, suddenly sending the ache in her stomach into a painful throb. "Oh chaos" she groaned doubling over, prompting Thalia to run over and catch her.

"Lady Artemis! What's wrong?" Thalia asked worried, leading her over to a nearby tree to steady her up against.

"I don't know" Artemis gasped, the discomfort unbearable. "It must be Hecate's curse. I've been feeling…uncomfortable all day, but it's just getting worse."

"Where does it hurt?" Her loyal hunter asked, examine the male figure searching for any potential damage or indication. Artemis looked down towards where she believed to source to be, then froze as her gaze fell upon the unmistakable bulge in her pants. Thalia looked down and saw it too, stepping back with uncertainty glancing up to the goddess. "Um… I think I see the problem."

Artemis understood the significance of the discomfort now, humiliation even more unbearable than the tightness of her pants. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ She cursed under her breath averting her gaze from her unsettled follower.

"Is this part of Hecate's curse?" Thalia asked, trying to distract them both from the rather large elephant in the room.

"Maybe. It was designed for Apollo. Whatever it is…urg…it getting rather…um…unpleasant." She groaned again, the discomfort worsening. It felt like her groin was a ballon and was on the verge of bursting but wouldn't. She didn't know what to do. She never had such urges this intense in all her life. "I don't… I can't…"

Thalia didn't know what to do or what to say, only compelled to turn away to give her patron a semblance of privacy. "Okay, what if…" she said hesitantly. She never thought this situation would have ever come up. "What if you just… you know?"

"What if I what?" Artemis asked.

"You know. Relieved yourself."

The goddess frowned. "Relieved myself?"

Thalia turned red, her ears burning, forcing the words out. "You know… as in… _masturbation_?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know what I mean" she stammered quickly, keeping her back to the goddess so he couldn't see the look on her face. "It's clear your just… horny. It's okay, we all feel that most nights. That's why we…" she paused, blushing profoundly with embarrassment. "Look, maybe you need to jerk it off and you'll feel better."

It was Artemis's turn to turn red. The suggestion was ludicrous and humiliating but the discomfort left her little room for alternative ideas. There was just one problem; "I… I don't know how."

"What?"

"How do I… _jerk it off_?"

Thalia glanced back in confusion, asking "you don't know? How don't you..?"

Artemis scowled at her. "I'm a Virgin goddess! I swore to never be tied to any man ever. So how am I supposed to know how they… it's not like I spy on my brother during his… WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Okay!" Thalia replied shuddering, turning away refusing to let herself witness what she's about to partake in. "This is so fucked up" she whispered under her breath. Taking a long breath she quietly instructed "just… just take your… fuck. Just take your penis out of your pants and hold in in your hand."

Artemis took a deep breath and did as the demigod told her, reaching hesitantly into her pants and taking hold of the erect penis with her fingers. _Oh chaos, it feels so big,_ she thought slowly prying point out of her clothing. As it sprang free she looked down to witness the 8 inch long erection nestled in her palm, the sight making her shiver. "Okay" she said in a shaky voice. "Now what?"

It took all of Thalia's willpower not to look behind her as she continued her lesson. "Right. Now…wrap your fingers around it gently, not too tight just enough to… I don't know, _feel_ good. Then you just slowly rub it down to the base, then back up to the tip."

Artemis followed the instructions, stifling a moan as her hand wrapped around the shaft and slid down to the base before backpedaling to the tip. "Wow" she breathed.

Thalia heard her mumble and took it as a sign she was listening. "Just…keep doing that. Just stroke it over and over."

Thalia kept her back turned as Artemis rubbed herself over and over, groaning with every motion as the new sensations ran up her spine like electricity. She fell back against the tree closing her eyes, focusing on the task at hand. But to discomfort just became more intense making her lose concentration. "I can't…" she said losing her cool, her voice rising in pitch. _I can't do this. It's too unbearable._

Thalia sensed the goddess in pain and forced herself to turn around, seeing the figure shudder uncontrollably against the tree with tears in his eyes. The demigod took a shameful moment to admire just how attractive the male body was before reminding herself her patron was the one under the handsome face. Seeing no other recourse to ease her unease Thalia gave in to the burning desire she had from the moment she began instructing the goddess and took matters into her own hands. _Literally_.

"Lady Artemis, let me" she insisted gently taking hold of the massive cock, her hands appearing small against its length as she pried the young man's gaze up to hers. "I know I took a vow" she quickly said, feeling the need to seek permission for what she was about to do. "I swore never to commit to any man while under your wing. But you…you're not just any man, so I figure this wouldn't count towards your…"

"Thalia!" Artemis gasped silencing her loyal hunter, staring desperately into her eyes. "I need your help. So just do what you need to. Please."

They both took a moment to acknowledge what was about to happen, silently accepting this would never be spoken of to anyone ever. With a curt nod Thalia took her place in front of the goddess, sinking to her knees and swallowing back any hesitation she still had before offering a quick prayer to any god listening. Artemis stared down at her quietly, her cock throbbing in her hand waiting to be relieved.

_Here goes nothing._

Without any further delay, Thalia opened her mouth and sank the pulsing cock into her throat in one swift motion.

"Oh chaos!" Artemis cried as the young girls warm lips enveloped her cock, feeling her tongue circle around the shaft as it was suck inside. The sensation was completely alien and yet so gloriously incredible the goddess buckled her hips trying to get more, pushing herself deeper into Thalia's mouth. The hunter saw the reaction and moaned, the sound vibrating around the penis exciting Artemis further. _No wonder my brother is always so horny._

Thalia worked wonders upon the archer's new body, sucking the cock slowly and sensually bobbing her head up and down as she pleasured her, stroking the thick thighs comfortingly while she gingerly reached up to cup the fresh swelling pair of balls underneath. Artemis squeaked in a deep manly tone as she played with them, rolling them through her fingers between sucking the throbbing dick in her mouth.

"Oh father help me" Artemis gasped, hoping the lord Zeus wouldn't hear her and look down to witness her like this as she trembled against the tree. "How are you so good at this?" She asked looking down at her talented hunter. _How have I never come to you like this before?_ Her new dirty mind pondered.

Thalia paused in her blowjob, releasing the head with a pop, before looking up at her patron sheepishly. "I might have… I wasn't a virgin when you recruited me" she explained, massaging the dick in her hand while she talked keeping the blood pumping. "When we were on our way to rescue you from Atlas me and a certain boy got to talking… it was a tough day and we were there for each other. We weren't sure if we would survive the quest and I realized I didn't want to die a virgin, so we just…hooked up for the night. I guess you could say I got some practice for this moment."

"Wherever you learnt it…whoever taught you…I am grateful" Artemis replied stroking Thalia's hair with affection. The girl smiled continuing to pump the throbbing member. The pleasure took a new form in the goddess' brain, compelling her to tighten her grip on her head encouraging her to bring her mouth back to her. Thalia was happy to accommodate, taking the growing length into her mouth once more, at least until Artemis grew suddenly impatient clutching the hunters scalp and shoving her face onto her groin plunging deeper down her throat. "Forgive me" Artemis gasped as Thalia gagged, "but I feel… close. I need… fuck!"

Artemis is lost her mind as her body took control, slamming the hapless girl onto her cock over and over, harder and harder , ramming her prick into her throat fucking her raw as she choked and gaged, nailing digging into her thighs for purchase as rough calloused finger clutched her skull. Luckily for the helpless demigod Artemis didn't have the strength to last long as her first real orgasm ripped through her body, sending a jet of pure unbridled pleasure into her waiting mouth with a loud strangled cry. Thalia was yanked forward hilting the cock at her mouth, the white hot cum pumping down her throat struggling to breath until Artemis' grip lessened. Taking the opportunity the daughter of Zeus pushed herself away, pulling the dick out of her mouth trying to gasp for air. Instead she just inhaled more seamen as it continued to ejaculate, splurging all over her face painting her white and staining her hair as she coughed up more through her nose.

"Fuck" she choked after Artemis finally finished showering her head and shoulders, the cock twitching meekly in front of her face. She glanced up at the ragged young man towering over her, wiping cum out of her eyes to see the embarrassed red face staring down at her. "I guess you finally popped your cherry" she tried to quip, but her voice cracked still drawing in oxygen.

"I'm sorry" Artemis apologized, slumping against the tree regaining her own breath. "I couldn't help it. I've never… Ive never felt anything like that before. It was… incredible."

"Orgasms usually are" she replied. She carefully pulled herself up to be standing (nearly) eye to eye with the young man offering a small smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

Artemis looked back with a new appreciation for her lieutenant, returning the smile and feeling a strong need to return the favor someday. Before they could discuss it the familiar ache in Artemis' body returned, drawing her attention back to her throbbing penis. She groaned as it stood back rock hard, but even more uncomfortable. "Oh my…" she winced, taking the member into her own hands jerking it hard following the lessons Thalia had taught her.

The hunter looked down and saw the pulsing cock as the goddess pumped furiously. "Holy shit! I guess that answers the question about your refractory period."she commented as she watched her masturbate faster thanks she thought possible. "Are you okay?"

"It's not working" Artemis replied in frustration, looking back to Thalia for support. "I need you!" She pleaded, reaching out for her delicate face.

Thalia quickly swatted her hand away, her throat still sore from the last favor. "I'm sorry, but I can't" she said harshly. Seeing the pained look in the young man's eyes made the guilty demigod waver before she looked around. "I know. Let's get you back to the camp. Maybe we can figure out a solution there, or one of the other girls could…"

"I can't wait that long" Artemis whispered as Thalia started walking in the direction of the campsite. A muscular arm shot out to catch the girl and spin her around to face the goddess, slamming her against the tree pinning her to the bark but the shoulders as the young hunter stared back uncertainly. She witnessed a powerful, hungry glint in the young man's eyes as a faint growl rose from his throat before he lunged forward, snatching away her breath in a strong lustful kiss.

Thalia tensed up as Artemis sucked the lingering cum from her mouth along with her oxygen, bringing her arms between them to forcefully shove the strong figure away breaking the kiss abruptly. Artemis glared at her briefly until sense returned to her, seeing the hesitation and unwillingness and realizing what she was doing. But in the span of time it took Artemis to come to her senses Thalia was able to compose her response, and before the goddess to apologize for her actions the demigod had taken the young man's face in her hands and pulled him back to kiss him passionately.

A quiet moment of acceptance sparked between the two figures and the made out vigorously against the tree as Artemis pressed her handsome body up against Thalia's sexy form, her hands exploring the curves and limbs while the girl unfastened her trousers hastily sliding them down her thighs. Either she didn't like foreplay for she could sense how desperate her patron was behind the kiss, but Thalia paused long enough to whisper in her ear "fuck me, lady Artemis."

Artemis accepted the invitation willingly. It didn't matter that she was in a foreign body unlike her own or that she'd never practiced such intimacy before, fear and logic vanished from her mind replaced with instinct as she rocked her hips up against her loyal hunter, the huge erection proding between her thighs searching for a place to impale her. Thalia locked lips with her patron hungrily, her breasts crushed against the large well oiled machine of a torso as she awkwardly reached down between her legs to align the impatient dick with her dripping pussy, allowing herself to be penetrated forcefully. She thanked the gods she wasn't a virgin or else the force of the intrusion would've shattered her hymen and proved uncomfortably painful. Instead the young woman only gasped in shock as Artemis impaled her cock inside her tight walls with a desperate moan.

"Oh father forgive me" Artemis whispered as Thalia's insides clamped around her swelling member, the moist tightness more desirable than she could ever imagine. She dragged her cock out to the entrance before plunging it back inside its warm center, earning a raspy cry from its owner as she shook against her chest. "You're body is so warm, so tight, so _amazing_ " she told the raven haired beauty , smashing her lips against hers as she started humping her more forcefully.

Thalia fought back against the invading tongue in her mouth while clinging to the strong shoulders pressed against her, her thighs lifted awkwardly up to offer better access to her entrance while still wrapped up in her trousers. Artemis hooked a palm underneath her backside to hold her up while her other hand flew to the bark behind her, clinging to the tree for purchase and she drove her hips against the sweating young woman. Thalia moaned wildly as the goddess grunted and puffed, thrusting harder and faster crushing the demigod sandwiched between her powerful body and the shuddering tree trunk. Even without her godly strength Artemis feared she might break the mortal girl, but all that mattered at that moment was the mindless act of sex. Thalia didn't seem too concerned about her welfare either as she begged for her to go harder, bashing her against the tree so hard stars were dancing in her vision. She clawed at her lovers back scratching red marks across his tough skin, even skiing her teeth into his flesh to muffle a scream as she came under the onslaught, which Artemis ploughed through sending her spiraling into a second, then a third.

Artemis had no idea this was she'd been missing all these eons. So much pleasure, so much excitement, it was driving her mad. She dug her heels into the ground for maximum purchase, thundering her hips faster than a bullet, fucking the literally daylights out of the screaming demigod, pushing herself to the limit of her new body's stamina so hard she felt like she might collapse. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure her balls started constricting, signaling the impending climax of their session. "Fuck" she grunted between thrusts, increasing her pace slamming Thalia harder against the bark until she heard it cracking beneath the force. "Fuck, I'm…gonna…cum…"

Thalia could barely get a word out, alternating between whimpers and gasps and moans and shrieks uncontrollably as tears fell down her red cheeks, sweat coating her forehead and soaking through her shirt and jacket as her juices leaked over both their legs forming a puddle below. Artemis had to strain her ears just to hear the girls voice praying in a choked breath "make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum…"

Thalia continued her mantra all the way to their combined explosive finale, two sets of orgasms ripping through their bodies simultaneously igniting the passion generated between the two lovers into one powerful thunderous display. Artemis groaned loudly crushing Thalia beneath her weight as she buried her cock deep inside her pussy firing her seed into the young girls fertile womb, filling up her insides until they could take no more. It didn't stop the goddess pumping more and more into her new cum dumpster, her swollen balls finally emptying their cargo even if some escaped to drip down into the puddle below. Thalia screamed wordlessly as she shook violently against the tree, her cum spraying everywhere in an endless orgasm. She felt the goddess pumping her cum inside her and shuddered, clenching her inner walls tightly squeezing the throbbing prick and milking her dry. By the time the climax was over the daughter of Zeus was rolling her eyes into the back of her head and falling out of consciousness.

Eventually Artemis calmed down from her moment of madness and let out a deep breath os satisfaction. _I should've done this centuries ago,_ she thought looking down at the mess she'd made of her hunter. Instead she discovered the limp demigod unconscious in her arms as she stepped back to try and grant her some room to breath, only to watch her collapse lifelessly onto the ground in a sweaty heap. _Oh no,_ she panicked falling to her knees examining the cum soaked girl, terrified she'd hurt her or worse. Thankfully Thalia was still breathing and there was a tiny hint of a smile on her face, indicating (she hoped) that everything was ok.

_Thank Chaos._

She quickly scanned their surroundings to check if anybody had witnessed them together, seeing no one hiding in the bushes. Breathing a sigh of relief now she could think straight again Artemis took a moment to compose herself, cleaning both her and her lieutenant up as best she could. She was happy to find her penis flaccid beneath her loincloth and the discomfort gone, whatever urges that was distracting her satisfied. This was good, because the goddess would need all her attention on what she needed to do next.

Taking the unconscious demigod in her arms Artemis made her way back to the camp, carrying the sleeping hero careful not to disturb her. As she walked, Artemis planned her next conversation very carefully.

_Time to have a talk with my brother._


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo didn't come quietly. In fact he came kicking, screaming and in pain.

"Will you please let go of me! At least untie my hands!"

"You wouldn't stop touching yourself you dimwit! Now shut up!"

Being stuck in a tall muscular man had its advantages, though the Goddess of the hunt never had any difficulty manhandling her idiot brother when the need arose. The young blonde sun god struggled against the bindings as she dragged him by his feet, his head bashing against every bump and rock on the ground. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow" became his mantra.

A few minutes earlier Artemis arrived at the camp carrying her unconscious lieutenant in her muscular arms. She noted how alarmingly quiet the camp appeared, weapons and tools cast aside half hazardously. She knew something was wrong. When she saw the discarded articles of clothing scattered between the tents she realized who the culprit was. So after setting Thalia down in her tent, covering her with a blanket to keep her warm, Artemis followed the carnage to her own master tent clenching her fists. Sterling herself she threw open the flaps and stepped beyond the threshold.

Inside the air was musky with the heavy scent of sex and betrayal. Her dedicated followers lay strewn and discarded about the place, either unconscious or wavering on the edge of delirium, all stripped naked and covered in sweat and fluids. Some of her girls were entangled with one another, their legs intertwined as they nuzzled each other's flesh. Artemis stared down at her corrupted hunters and scowled in fury, her blazing eyes finding the only conscious young woman lounging in the middle of the room with her arms cradling two moaning girls.

"Oh I love these girls" the blonde sang as her playthings kissed either side of her neck, contemplating which one would get the privilege of licking her juicy little cunt first. She sighed in pleasure praising "best orgy ever."

"BROTHER!" Artemis boomed with her deep newfound voice making her echo like her father.

It got the required response as the blonde leap out of her skin onto her feet, staring wildly at the ceiling expecting a bolt of lightning to shoot down upon her. But when her eyes fell onto the furious young man marching before her she turned a new shade of white. "Hey, sis" Apollo said forcing a smile, trying to act casual despite being naked and surrounded by sleeping hunters. "You're home. I was just…"

He never got the come up with an excuse. A split second later he was met with a massive fist hitting him smack between the eyes. Artemis watched her brother fall like a sack of potatoes, feeling only slightly satisfied.

She promptly dragged him out of the camp and proceeded to restrain him after he came to. Turned out Apollo was just as affected by Hecate's curse as she was, made evident when he started masturbating during their argument. So after that she decided to take him to a secluded cave she'd found a while ago, throwing him inside before rolling a boulder across the entrance sealing them both inside.

"Is the cave really necessary?" Apollo asked, shuffling up to the wall so he could sit up. You know I can just roll it away right?"

"Your new form strong enough for that?" Artemis asked. He fell silent. "That's what I thought. Until our godly powers come back either of us are leaving. And that won't happen until the curse wears off, os we are going to wait."

Apollo moaned in complaint, banging his head against the wall. "I get locking _me_ in here. I did…" he stopped himself when Artemis threw him a cold glare, knowing better than to spell out his crimes against her hunters. "Okay, I'm sorry. But why lock yourself in here with me?" She looked away refusing to answer, but her silence said a lot. "Are you horny too?" Apollo laughed. "Oh chaos, you are. You don't trust yourself out there with your sexy hot hunters, do you?"

"If you don't shut up, I will punch you again!" Artemis warned angrily.

Apollo chortled loudly seeing his sisters embarrassment. "I have to admit, that is kinda hilarious. Tell me, what's it like being so turned on for the first time? Have you at least learnt to masturbate by now? Or have you finally discovered being a virgin goddess isn't all its cracked up to be? Does it really count if you have sex in this form? The virgin goddess by night and the satisfied god by day. Sounds like an academy award winning musical."

Artemis suddenly snapped, whirling on her brother grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him against the wall. Her eyes were wild as she glared at him menacingly. "I swear, if you don't just shut the fuck up right now, I'm going to…" her voice trailed off, her grip tightening as she stared at the attractive blonde her brother was inhabiting. He stared back at her, worried she might finally follow through on her threats to kill him. He knew how crazy hormones could send a person and Artemis wasn't experienced enough with them to keep her emotions in check. He saw the wild animalistic characteristics bubbling behind her eyes, hear it in her heavy breathing as she glowered across his naked body. His own eyes drifted across her toned chest, a rush of heat rising to his cheeks.

While Artemis was still struggling to control her anger the blonde suddenly ambushed her with a kiss on the lips. There was a moment of warmth as they locked lips before she shoved herself away from the girl, staring at her with a panicked expression. "What the fuck?" She gasped backpedaling away from the startled young woman.

"I'm sorry" Apollo said in a hurry, realizing what he'd just done. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just…fuck!" He cursed sinking to the ground, sweat forming on his brow. _I guess we're both losing our minds._ "Okay, if don't don something about this soon I'm worried we might.."

"Stop talking!" Artemis interrupted turning away in disgust. She knew what he was thinking because her own corrupted mind was thinking the same thing. _This can't be happening,_ she told herself trying to focus on anything else.

Behind her Apollo took drastic action of his own, pulling his tied wrists under his body so they sat on his lap. Parting his thighs he plunged his fingers into his dripping pussy, hoping to quell the storm burning in his loins making think dirty thoughts about his sister. The goddess glanced back to find the young woman masturbating and quickly averted her gaze, her own groin heating up as her penis hardened beneath her clothes. After ignoring it for a few minutes the discomfort became too much and she unbuckled the waistband, proceeding to stroke her erection out of sight of her brother. She took a moment to thank Thalia for showing her how to do it as she jerked herself off.

Apollo was moaning incessantly as his hands pistons in and out of of his pussy. After a whole day practicing with his sisters hunters he'd become an expert at pleasuring himself in this body and was able to bring himself to orgasm quick fast and in a hurry. Sighing in satisfaction his eyes rose up to see his sister with her back to him struggling to finish herself off, cursing in Greek as she beat her dick furiously. Fresh new dirty images flashed before his eyes and for the first time Apollo hated having an unstoppable sex drive. "You okay?" He asked her nervously unsure whether she'd respond with a punch or a kick.

Shockingly she responded with a whisper. "No" she grunted, frustration burning across her brow as she slumped against the wall. She just couldn't do it without help but she was too proud and afraid to ask for it. Luckily her brother could tell when she needed it and, despite how horrible it was, she needed stop him as he walked over to her and kissed the back of her thick neck.

Artemis sighed as her brothers female body pressed against her back, her cock stiffening in her hand as he trailed his lips along her shoulder blades. "Relax sis" he whispered soothingly as his hands brushed gently across her spine. "Let your brother help you."

"Please stop talking" she hissed, still disgusted with herself and the situation she was in. If she had to turn to a sexy hot young blonde to help her relieve herself she didn't want a constant reminder that it was her twin brother behind the big blue eyes.

Apollo silently acknowledged her request as he dropped down to his knees behind her, pulling the waistband of her belt down to her ankles revealing her toned firm bottom. With his hands restricted he did his best to stroke the taunt cheeks, spreading them apart to glimpse the tight virgin hole waiting for some love. A quick kiss indicated his intentions and his sister gasped, tensing up in trepidation. This would be the first time she'll be penetrated in her life and the thought terrified her, but a soft cooing from her brother calmed her enough to allow him to slid a finger into her arsehole loosening her up. Her chest rose and fell with deep controlled breaths as her ass was penetrated, the hot blonde fingering her slowly before pulling out to replace the hand with her moist long tongue. Artemis nearly screamed as the slick muscle delved inside her, clinging to the wall holding herself steady so her brother could eat out her ass while his small hands wrapped around her massive prick.

Apollo let his instincts take over, blocking out the nagging voice of his mother as he fucked his sister. Artemis bit her bottom lip muffling a reluctant moan of pleasure as her brother massaged her dick, clinging to the wall out of desperation. The cave felt more claustrophobic as the twins gave in to their taboo desires for one another, losing themselves in the moment until the sun god finally brought the huntress to orgasm. She gasped in relief and remorse as her cock ejaculated against the wall leaking over Apollo's slender hands, squeezing out the last drops of cum as he sat back happy with his work. It had been a long while since he'd last brought a guy to climax and was grateful to know he could still do it even wearing a female body.

Artemis slumped to the floor in front of her brother, breathing heavily returning from her high, turning around to face the sweating sexy young woman staring back at her. Her face turned red of embarrassment, still feeling the ghost sensation of her tongue inside her ass. "That was.." she said, reluctant to get the words out.

Apollo's finger was upon her lips a second layer, hushing her as he whispered "please stop talking." She couldn't help but chuckle at the echo of her own words, looking up at the friendly face. Following a flutter in her gut the male archer took her wrists and untied her bindings, freeing the naked captive only for the strong figure to grasp her face and pull her into a passionate kiss.

For the first time both siblings were in quiet agreement as they wrapped their arms around one another, their heated embrace full of lust and power making out with aggression. Apollo ripped the remains of Artemis clothing off her muscular body before pushing her onto her back, mounting those strong hips so he could bring his dripping tight pussy down onto her engorged cock. They both moaned as she entered him, melding together in a way no brother and sister ever should, yet it felt perfectly amazing as they fell into the motions of sex.

Apollo recalled all the times he'd secretly wanted to mount his sister and fuck her virgin pussy, every dirty dream or taboo desire over the centuries coming full circle. Coupled with the fantasy he'd always wanted of being a woman for a day to be fucked by a powerful man, this was the best experience of his entire life.

For Artemis this was the worst thing she could ever think of doing, but her hormones got the better of her and she needed release now that she'd discovered the intoxicating aroma of sex.

The two mortal gods kissed and groped and fucked and fought of dominance, their naked bodies humping furiously exploring every inch of their skin, finding every pleasure center to exploit for an advantage. Apollo had the experience, making his sister scream incoherently with each thrust and touch. Artemis had the raw animalistic passion, making her brother whimper as she pounded him into the ground. Their bodies rolled all over the cave, shoving each other against walls and dragging across the ground, bruising skin and crawling at flesh, like to horny hyenas in heat. Nothing in their relationship was sacred anymore.

They went at it for hours, each orgasm spurring them onto a new round of hunger. With each climax their stamina improved, and their strength doubled with each passing second. The sex got rougher, harder, the clashing bodies cracking the stone walls with each impact. If either of the archers had pried their attention away from their own deprived pleasure they'd have witnessed Hecate's magic finally wearing off. Instead they continued through the transformation; Artemis's cock pounding at Apollo's vagina making his scream, his nails dragged down her back, her teeth biting into his broad shoulder, his hips slapping against hers, her breasts crushed against his boobs, his palms smacking against her backside, her lips grinding against his mouth, his body rolling her over to drive his dick into her sex, her breath panting in his ear, his bellowing cry as he came inside her, they bodies collapsing lifelessly on the ground in soaking satisfied heaps.

The twins lay entangled in each other's limbs panting heavily, their raspy breaths labored from exhaustion. Even for the horny sun god that had been quite the workout. If the pair hadn't reverted back to their normal godly selves both wouldn't been rendered unconscious by now. He rolled off his sister lazily, his penis falling limp dripping with seamen. Artemis stared up at the cave ceiling covered in cum, unsure how much of it was hers smeared into her naked body. Her breasts heaved a sigh of relief, glad she no longer had to endure being a disgusting male anymore.

She pushed herself up to her feet as her brother sat up stretching. "So" he said with a groan, his muscles aching from the exercise. "What are we going to do about…"

He was interrupted by his sisters hand dropping between his legs as she crouched in front of him, her dark eyes burning into him matching her raven black hair while her fingers clamped around his sensitive balls. "We never speak of this" she hissed, the painful whimper from her brother indicating she had his full attention. She tightened her grip for emphasis, his balls like two round balloons in her palm waiting to pop, growling threateningly in his ear "you touch my hunters again and I'll rip them off and shove them down your throat, brother."

Letting his privates go Artemis spun on her heel and left the cave in a flash of golden light. Apollo groaned nursing his bollocks left with only the memory he would never get to boast about in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

| Rated: M - English - Humor/Fantasy - Reviews: 13 - Published: 09-12-19 - Updated: 12-15-19 | id:13386113  
---|---  
  
Thalia had the awkward job of explaining what had happened to the rest of the hunters and organizing the clean up. Getting the camp in order was simple. Finding the words to convince the girls that the hot blonde that had systematically seduced and fucked each and every one of them had really been Apollo in female form was a more complicated situation. To her surprise most of them believed her, saying they thought there was something familiar about her. It didn't shake the look of shame on their faces as they went about cleaning up all traces of the orgy.

Thalia couldn't blame them, feeling her own shame as how weak she had been. She was fortunate to avoid Apollo's advances (he got as far as making out with her but she snapped out of it when she felt his hand slipping inside her trousers), but then she had to turn around and instead have sex with Artemis in her male body. She convinced herself it was the goddess who made the move on her and fucked her into unconsciousness, but it didn't stop her feeling guilty. She decided not to inform the others about her and their patron's dalliance and let them assume Apollo made fools of them all.

That night under the full moon Thalia was in her tent when the goddess of the hunt stepped in to pay her a visit. "May I enter?" She asked the hunter, a sheepish look on her face.

"Of course my lady" Thalia replied, her face turning red from embarrassment.

Artemis stood awkwardly in the tent averting her gaze out of shame, keeping her distance from the equally uncomfortable demigod. "I need to apologize for my behavior yesterday" she said quietly. "I abused my authority over you and I'm sorry."

"It was my fault" Thalia replied meekly objecting. "I shouldn't have made a move on you like that. It won't happen again, I swear on the river styx."

"You needn't be so dramatic" Artemis told her. "You were only serving me in my hour of need. You are truly a loyal follower. Thank you." Thalia smiled bowing. "Have the other hunters been…appraised of the situation?" She asked her.

"They know about Apollo" Thalia nodded. "They feel really bad. I'm sure seeing you in person would really help."

Artemis nodded, glad they were okay and sad that she wasn't here to prevent her brother from infiltrating their ranks. "At least it's all over now" she muttered. She glanced back at the young demigod, feeling the need to speak more frankly on the more…sensitive topic. "What happened between us…"

"Never happened" Thalia interrupted, assuming the goddess' stance on the ordeal. "We need never speak of it again."

Artemis appreciated the thought, offering a gentle smile before finishing "it was nice. I'm glad my first time was with you Thalia Grace."

The girl's eyes widened in shock, her cheeks flushing red. She didn't expect this from her patron. "Um…thank you, my lady?" She stammered. Artemis chuckled. Thalia looked very cute when she was flustered. "You…um…you were very _nice_ too? I mean…"

she coughed awkwardly, fumbling over her words so Artemis stopped her with a soft peck on the cheek. Thalia flushed bright red, offering a shocked but affectionate smile. The goddess glanced back out of the tent, thinking about the other hunters asleep peacefully and remembered something Thalia almost said during their passionate encounter. "Tell me" she asked her lieutenant raising a playful eyebrow, "how many of my girls have you _relieved_ yourself with?"

Thalia nearly didn't catch the question, glancing down at her feet sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Artemis put a finger to the girls lips, shushing her as she explained "the vow you made promises you would never allow any man to tie you down, just as I have sworn off all men in my life. But we are not men" she whispered, leaning in close to inhale the raven haired beauty's sweet scent. "And we all have needs it seems, don't we?"

Thalia didn't know what to say as she stared at the beautiful goddess hovering in front of her, her dark eyes examining the demigod affectionately like she was finally witnessing the woman she had grown into. The daughter of Zeus gulped searching for the words to express what she was feeling, her thoughts swirling around rapidly confusing her to what was happening. "I…"

"Hush" the goddess whispered, his mouth inches from the girls face. "We don't have to speak. Just know I'm here from now on if you… _need_ me."

Artemis stood patiently, waiting for an answer from her loyal hunter, gratified when she gave it in a strong, passionate, desperate kiss on the lips. Thalia gave in to her hidden desires, feelings she'd be burying for months towards the goddess because she feared it would anger her. But now it felt like a weight had been lifted, her emotions set free allowing her to wrap her arms around Artemis' neck and drive her passionate lips against the goddess' own. "I need you" she mumbled under her breath.

Artemis smiled as she embraced her faithful companion, meeting her kiss with her tongue dueling with her half sibling inside her mouth. Their soft sighs ignited a lust that sent the blood shooting to their groins making them wet with need, two set of underwear becoming damp beneath their clothes hidden from view (for now).

Thalia failed to count how long they made out for, but didn't really care as she started untangling herself from her warm outfit. Her body was heating up being this close to the hot goddess and she was beginning to swelter inside her jacket, whipping it off her shoulders. Artemis smiled helping the girl out of her tank top, revealing the modest bust framed neatly in her black bra. A tiny film of moisture covered Thalia's round mounds drawing the goddess's attention, stroking a finger along them to coat the tip in sweat. The demigod let out a raspy breath under her patron's touch, her nether regions becoming uncomfortable. Without a word Artemis removed her cloak, dropping it to the floor before hooking her finger under Thalia's chin to kiss her.

It all felt effortless as the not so virgin goddess helped her hunter out of her trousers, the younger girl kicking off her boots while insistent hands unbuckled the belt, two pairs of arms pushed them down her legs so the demigod could set out of them leaving her in just her underwear. The grey panties perfectly showcased her firm arse, along with the obvious damp circle growing between her thighs. Thalia blushed under Artemis' gaze, her cheeks turning as red as a tomato as the goddess carefully unhooked the girls bra uncovering her breasts.

Artemis physically gasped as she took in the sight of Thalia's beautiful young boobs, her nipples growing rock hard as her fingertips circled them. She looked like a goddess herself as she stood awkwardly in front of her semi nude, self consciously rubbing her arm staring back at her nervously. She gave her a reassuring peck on the lips before dropping her head down to her chest, licking at her erect buds with her tongue. Thalia sighed in pleasure as the goddess worshiped her breasts, her lips wrapping around her nipples to suck on them playfully. The demigod wasn't sure if Artemis would've been up for this kinda thing, but after they had sex in the woods yesterday she allowed herself to how for just this moment. Now it was coming true and Thalia was lost for words.

Feeling the need to be the one _serving_ her patron like a loyal follower, Thalia reached down to try and unlatch the goddess's attire so she could please her. "No" Artemis whispered catching her wrists, looking up at her with affection. "Don't not feel the need. You did me a great service when I needed you, now let me return the favor."

The demigod stood obediently still as the goddess lowered herself to the floor, kneeling before the girl running her hands up and down her legs taking in her scent of arousal. Under Thalia's unbelieving gaze Artemis hooked her fingers into her underwear, peeling them down her thighs down to her ankles, examine her dripping pussy curiously. Though able to recall its shape and size after their previous encounter Artemis was mesmerized finally seeing it up close. It looked like such a delicate flower waiting to blossom at her touch. She glanced up to see the girl staring down at her, nervously quivering in her hands waiting for her to make her feel good.

With a deep breath to steel her own nerves Artemis ran her tongue along the demigod's pussy, licking up the leaking fluids claiming her first taste of the horny teenager. She tasted sweet like blue berries, and the sound the girl made was exquisite to her ears. _I should've done this years ago_ , Artemis thought as she dove between the hero's legs, thirsty for more of her favorite hunter.

"Holy shit!" Thalia moaned as Artemis tongue found her sensitive clit making her whole body shiver. Her every fantasy was coming true in this single moment, the powerfully hot goddess on her knees licking her pussy. The demigod bit her lip suppressing the urge to scream so loud and alert her fellow hunters to what was happening. _What if they saw us right now? That would be crazy, but also kinda hot._ Thalia mentally scolded herself for the lead idea, content to just have the goddess all to herself but still nervous and in disbelief.

Artemis could feel the girls uncertainty through her touch, hear it in the hitches of her breath as her body trembled. She glanced up to see her hands hovering hesitantly over her head, desire to put her hands on her patron but unsure if she should. Without removing her lips from her clit Artemis reached up and guided Thalia's hand to the beck of her head, granting her permission to do what she was reluctant to. Her fingers curled through her raven locks pressing her face harder against her crotch, her hips thrusting into Artemis' mouth holding her close pant frantically.

"Fuck" Thalia groaned, both hands gripped tightly around her patron's head locking her in place. "Fuck me, fuck fuck fuck!" Her breath was rapid and desperate and she came in the goddess' mouth, drowning her in her juices as she was swept up in a steamy orgasm. Her knees buckled under her and Artemis had to wrap her hands underneath the girls thighs to hold her upright as she drank her cum, catching every drop. All the while staring up at the heaving demigod who was lost in pleasure.

When the climax subsided Artemis rose up from the floor, holding Thalia as she wavered unsteadily on her feet still shivering from the aftershocks. She cupped her chin and shared her bounty with the girl, their kiss deep and passionate taking the hunter's breath away. She pulled away and gazed into her loyal followers eyes, her affection sparkling in her big round eyes mesmerizing her. Standing silently together in this tent the goddess removed the last of her attire, leaving her as naked as her partner, their sweaty bodies glistening in the moonlight seeping through the tent flap. "Fuck me Thalia Grace" Artemis whispered, stepping forward to stroke the girls cheek. "So me how to make love to my hunters."

Thalia obeyed without a word of complaint, guiding the goddess to the large fur covered mattress pulling her into her embrace to kiss her deeply. The goddess followed her lead, falling onto the bed making out with the daughter of Zeus as if they'd been lovers forever. Hand explored naked flesh, probing for sensitive areas to exploit. Artemis kept her to Thalia's back, finding the girls spine a delicious source of shivering whimpers. Thalia's fingers ran along the goddess thighs, bring out a giggle from the virgin goddess as she neared the final destination of pleasure. "Are you sure, lady Artemis?" She quietly asked, hesitating just underneath her dripping pussy lips.

The goddess steeled the girls nerves with a look, nodding curtly opening her legs ready to embrace her. Thalia took the invitation sliding two fingers into the goddess' entrance, sinking deep all the way to the knuckle because of how wet she was. Artemis' eyes widened as she was penetrated, her mouth agape as she moaned lustfully into the air risking their discovery. Her fist clenched the fur covering the bed, gripping tightly as Thalia began thrusting her hand back and forth while her thumb pressed against her clit. "Oh my… this feels amazing!" She stammered, her chest heaving falling flat against the bed.

"You're amazing" Thalia told her, kissing her collarbone and licking her sensitive tits as she fingered her patron. She felt Artemis open wider and added a third finger, enhancing her pleasure increasing her pace. She was like putty in the demigod's hand, making her feel like she was the goddess and Artemis was her loyal subject to do with as she pleased. "Cum for me" she whispered in her ear, gently biting her earlobe as she curled her fingers into her g-spot.

Artemis learnt what it meant to be utterly overwhelmed with pleasure, screaming with joy as she experienced her first female orgasm, clenching her wall around the girls hand as she came in an explosion of bliss. She held on tightly to the bed as her body shook and buckled, drenching the sheets and Thalia's fingers while the girl muffled her screams with a powerful kiss. Her feet kicked out wildly as her thighs trapped her hand between her legs, her whole body ablaze.

_I don't want this feeling to end!_

Alas, end it did. Artemis fell limp next to the demigod heroine breathing heavily, her skin coated in sweat, her thighs stained with fluids. She stared up at the roof of the tent wearing a glazed expression, her mind spiraling madly still riding the euphoric high. Thalia loved seeing her goddess like this, she looked so hot and beautiful, so sexy. Carefully prying her hand out of her vagina she brought her glistening fingers to her face, admiring how sticky they were soaked in cum before licking them clean. Artemis caught a glimpse of the demigod out the corner of her eye and took her hand, wishing to sample her taste. Thalia obliged sharing her mouth, letting her drink herself from her tongue as they made out in a satisfied heap.

The two girls lay side by side on the bed basking in the afterglow of their sexual experience, enjoying each other's warm embrace as their naked bodies intertwined. "Thank you, lady Artemis" Thalia said quietly.

"No, thank you Thalia Grace" she replied stroking her soft hair. She looked over and kissed her forehead. "I've taught me so much. Maybe next you should introduce me better to our sisters" she suggested.

Thalia smiled looking back at her patron. "I'm sure they'd love that" she agreed. She shuffled closer resting her head in the crook of her shoulder, settling in for a pleasant nights sleep. "But maybe there's still a lot I have to teach you" she quickly added as an afterthought.

"I should hope so" Artemis chuckled closing her eyes. She intended to be very well prepared for when her lieutenant invited her to join the hunters "social" occasions.


End file.
